narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior
Pytanie Hej czemu usunołeś ten art. który napisałam?Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 12:41, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) Czy teraz może być ten art.?Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 19:37, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) Mam pytanko: co mam zrobić, żeby w stronach obserwowanych znikneło to "pokaż więcej"?[[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 19:42, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) Wsumie to mi to nie przeszkadza, poprost dla mnie dziewni to wygląda[[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 19:50, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) Hej, mam pytanko:jak mogę dodać nową kategorię? Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 14:41, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) Słuchaj , to ty podajesz błędną treść i w dodatku dodałeś tą samą treść do Hokuto i Mizury chociaż to dwie różne płci. Piszesz o Hokuto w rodzaju męskim , Hokuto nie została zraniona przez Akahoshiego , i nie odłącza się od grupy (WTF?) Odróżnianie rzeczy wiesz, dawanie komentarza do blog to nie jest spam....[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 17:03, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) ale nie taki, za jaki można kogoś zbanować itp. a poza tym w niczym nie przeszkadza, a i stosuj nagłówki bo to ważna rzecz w dyskusjach. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 17:23, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) Odp. Nie, nie mam problemu z wrzucaniem obrazków, poprosu nie miałam czasu go wrzucić i sorki, że dodałam Ci pracy.Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 18:04, maj 15, 2011 (UTC) hm, często się obrażasz, a jak napisałąm Ci na gg to co tu byłeś zły :< przepraszam że nie pisze na gg ale jestem nie u siebie. wgl to kiedy ty jesteś najczęściej na gg?[[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 18:07, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok.Będą;]Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 16:39, maj 23, 2011 (UTC) Niema sprawy;)Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 16:57, maj 23, 2011 (UTC) Mam pytanie: co sądzisz o zrobieniu galerii dla bohaterów?Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 17:11, maj 23, 2011 (UTC) Dobra;]Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 17:19, maj 23, 2011 (UTC) 200 edycji 200 edycji to nie dużo, poza tym, kolesie którzy glosowali i tak nie mieli nawet więcej niż 100, więc gdyby nie jakiś sensowny limit to mógłbyś sobie porobić konta i z 0 edycji głosować. W sumie, niech glosują wszyscy, ale jak ci poniżej 200 będą mieli bezsensowne edycje głównie składające się z mikroedycji i edytowanie swojego profilu to taki głos się nie liczy. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 17:36, maj 23, 2011 (UTC) xd heh ta ;p nie zagladalem przez pewien czas ;d zmienilo sie tu nieco ;d nowe szablony itp ;d Wojti. Glosy Prawda, zapomniałem dodać o aktywności, dlatego nie unieważniłem tego głosu, tylko zaznaczylem sobie że uzytkownik byl dlugo nieaktywny, a teraz nagle sie budzi zeby zaglosowac. Glosy ktore usunalem maja duzo ponizej 200 edycji i najwiecej w glownej przestrzeni to chyba 60. Robie to glosowanie zeby uzytkownicy ktorzy sa juz tu dluzej mieli jakis wplyw, a póki co są same głosy użytkownikow poniżej 100 ogólnych edycji, a ja liczę edycje w głównej przestrzeni nazw. Widze, że zainteresowanie tym głosowaniem jest małe, bo użytkowników jest mało, więc równie dobrze możemy skończyć głosowanie bez rozwiązania, bo dwóch biurokratów na pięciu użytkowników to o jednego za dużo. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 18:57, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) :Anoon6 (dyskusja | edycje | zablokuj) zmienił przynależność Użytkownik:GothicWarrior do grup (Administratorzy → Administratorzy oraz Biurokraci). Powodzenia. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 19:17, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) Pytanko Hej,to ja kolo12.Chciałbym wstawić nową grafikę do Ino Yamanaka,Medyczne Ninjutsu.Masz rację, tamte grafiki były beznadziejne,ale ta ostatnia jest super(ta co ino i sakura leczą tego chłopca)Uwazam,że jakaś grafika by się tam przydała,bo medyczne techniki są ważną częścią stylu waliki Ino,pozdrawiam. Jeszcze jedno pytanko To jeszcze raz ja,a czy mógł dodać jakąś grafikę gdy Ino używa Shinrashin no jutsu,bo to jest nardzo ważne. Mała Uwaga Przestań usuwać moje grafiki,są dobre poprawiłem wszelkie usterki!Ostrość jest lepsza,a nazwy normalne więc o co Ci chodzi? Odp. Nie użyję tej grafiki,poniewaz będzie zlewać się z tekstem. Sorry Ej,przepraszam ja nie wiedziałen,że przez taką małą edycję można wbić drugie miejsce,wynagrodzę Ci to! Sorry nr.2 Przepraszam naprawdę nie wiedziałem o tym wszystkim.Ja chcę,aby ta wiki rozwijała się,a jej artykuły były dobre i zgodne z prawdą.Pamiętaj,że jestem tu nowy i nie jestem taki dobry jak reszta,ale proszę doceń to,że się staram.Wezmę się do roboty! no sweet, możesaz mi powiedzieć OCB z tym blokiem na gg i tym textem[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 18:30, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) To nie o Tb ani żadnym adminie....Devapath 18:54, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) Juz od dawna odwiedzam naruto Wiki i łatwo mozna zauważyć,jak niektóre postacie są z premdytacją pomijane.Mam tu na myśli właśnie artykuł Sakura.To główna bohaterka,a informacji jest tyle co nic ( w porównaniu do artykułu Hinata,gdzie prawie codziennie wstawiane są nowe grafiki).Moim zdaniem powinno być na odwrót.Być może w przyszłości zdecyduję się na jakąś edycję,aczkolwiek nie wiem jak moje starania zostaną odebrane.Dziękuję. to była ironia, chodziło o nabijaczy, czy to takie trudne?Devapath 16:22, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Pytanie Hej sorki, że przeszkadzam co prawda nie jestem z tej wiki, ale mam pytanie czy przypadkiem nie wiesz jak robi się szablony? Wiem, że jesteś tutaj biurokratom dlatego ciebie pytam. Z góry dzięki;) i jeszcze raz sorki.[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 17:22, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Rozumiem. Więc pozwól,ze to ja zajmę się Sakurą. Postaram się nie robić błędów. Przeprosiny Ty i SnT macie zupełną rację nie powinnam była tego robić i za to ogromne SORKI.Poprostu jestem zafascynowana waszą wikią i chciałam wzorować się na najlepszych. Oczywiście na swojej wiki wszystko pozmieniam. Jeszcze raz przepraszam i mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie się na mnie gniewać.Pozdrawiam[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 19:16, cze 1, 2011 (UTC) Dobrze, obiecuję, że nie będę.[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 19:19, cze 1, 2011 (UTC) Witam mam małe pytanie chciałabym stworzyć własną stronę pomocy jak mogła bym to zrobić? Pozdrawiam, a i czy moja wiki mogła by teraz być?[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 14:03, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Pytanie Hej,chciałbym rozbudować pare biografi. Problem w tym,że nie wiem jak. Chciałbym dodać drobne zmiany takie jak ,Umiejętności, i je rozbudowywać. Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć mi jak to się robi? Poza tym chciałem przeprosić za ostatnie wpadki. POWIEDZ MI DLA czego to usunąłeś ? hę? Ok. Postaram się.Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 14:27, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) Spoko Z tymi apostrofami to wydało mi się bardziej stosowne, pasujące. Na razie jescze nie bardzo wiem jak się w tej narutopedii "poruszać" Dattebayo Hej. Słownik Języka Polskiego podaje: dziedziczyć: #«przejmować po rodzicach albo przodkach cechy fizyczne i psychiczne» #«otrzymywać coś w spadku» Zakres słownictwa nie jest cechą fizyczną ani psychiczną. Słownictwo można przyswoić od kogoś, ale niemożliwe jest jego odziedziczenie o.O To nie jest zapisane w genomie i kształtuje się poprzez kontakt z innymi ludźmi. Pozdrawiam <(^_^<) Intervigilium 15:51, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ad. 1 Nie jest to prawdziwy świat, ale nabierany także nie ^^ wiesz w którym rozdziale oryginału mangi jest tak napisane? Być może "odziedziczyć" jest błędem tłumacza, jeśli w którejś z wersji takie słowo występuje. :Ad. 2 Tak, oglądam anime w oryginale i czytam mangę także w oryginale. :Ad. 3 Nie musiał nauczyć się od matki. Sami Japończycy też używają tej zbitki partykuł na końcu zdania. Jest to powszechne szczególnie u dzieci. : Pozdrawiam. Intervigilium 15:59, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Taką samą przesadą jest słowo "odziedziczyć" ;) Intervigilium 16:06, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) Wale śmiało. Człowieku nie denerwuj mnie. Przyjmij trochę konstruktywnej krytyki i naniesienie kilku poprawek tak?! Weź bo jak coś zaraz z nerwów napiszę! Za bardzo się przejmujesz! Zluzuj facet! Over. Koniec dyskusji >:P thumb :P Słuchaj, spadaj już. Jak powiedziałam: koniec dyskusji to się potem już nic nie dodaje. Kapiszi? Gugalu 15:15, cze 9, 2011 (UTC) Propozycja Siemka, tu Kolo12 co sądzisz o totalnej przeróbce Tsunade? To ważna postać i powinniśmy ją bardziej rozbudować tak jak np. Madara Uchiha czy Kiba Inuzuka. Co o tym sądzisz? Pytanko Czy "Tenten" nie pisze się przypadkiem "Ten Ten" ? Oglądałam kiedyś ten odcinek co walczyła z bodajże Temari na egzaminie na chunina i wyświetliło się (oczywiście po angielsku) Ten Ten vs. Temari... Więc tak pytam... Ups- jeszcze podpis:-Miran- 09:54, cze 11, 2011 (UTC) spoczko oczko Dobrze, dzięki. I tak w ogóle to jestem dziewczyną xD , ale ten awatar to tak tylko tymczasowo... Dobra, dzięki. Do przeczytania.-Miran- 10:01, cze 11, 2011 (UTC)